Guilt
by Chloe-lookalikey-reborn
Summary: An Au Fic based on the theory that when Clark destroyed the ship, it did more than blow up. It opened a hole into a parralel dimension where things are very different.
1. Default Chapter

Guilt  
  
Written by: Rebecca Gant Date: 13th July 2003 Summary: What if Clark's ship had done more than just explode in the meteor shower? Clark is sent spinning into a parallel when the ship rips a hole in the fabric of the world. Can Clark find a way to get back? And can he put right all the things that are wrong in this world? AU fiction (obviously) Set: Last episode of season 2.  
  
Prologue - Difference  
  
Jonathon Kent's eyes fluttered open. He squinted a little through the smoke until his eyes could re-adjust. Twisting in his uncomfortable upside down position, he tried to check on his wife. Finally he could see that she was unconscious, dangling from the seat belt. He coughed suddenly, the fumes from the upturned car invading his lungs. This seemed to stir the woman, and she spluttered a little, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Jonathon," she whispered.  
  
"I'm here, Martha," he answered reassuringly.  
  
Jonathon turned his head abruptly when he heard a scuffling from outside. He gasped and frowned as he watched a little boy climbing out of a crater. The boy noticed the couple looking at him and froze. He looked suddenly terrified.  
  
"It's okay, we won't hurt you," Martha said softly.  
  
But her sudden words only seemed to frighten him more. When Jonathon tried to undo his seat belt the boy started to back away. This quickly turned into a run and he was gone in seconds. Jonathon watched in astonishment when the boy turned into almost a blur. When he managed to wriggle out of the truck he went to help his wife from the truck. That's when he noticed the leak.  
  
The boy was watching from behind a large bus shelter a little way down the road. His big round eyes glazed over when he realised what was a bout to happen. He crouched down further. But the blast was immense. The truck blew up, sending large pieces of scorched metal flying in all directions. The bus shelter was thrown into the air by the force, leaving the child helpless as a second explosion began.  
  
He tried to get up and run, but fear slowed him down. He made it to the road before he felt something sharp fly into his left shoulder. He clutched at it, trying to get a good look. It was a small chip of red crystal, glowing viciously. He fell to his knees; the pain was unbearable for a four year old. It felt like the rock was burrowing in behind his skin.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes turned a deep shade of red, and then just as quickly, it died away. He stood up like nothing had happened and walked towards a near by barn.  
  
When inside, he idly looked around. He smiled when he saw a picture of the couple that had just died. His smile grew wider when he realised that no one else lived here. This would make a great home.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Do you like? This will get better, I promise. My prologues are always short. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 - Real world  
  
Clark looked down on the ship, the sliver of light from outside making the metal glow. He held the lead box tentatively, hesitating slightly. He could just go to Lex's wedding and see what happened. But his face became determined when he realised that would be stupid.  
  
He crushed the lead box between his hands, the remains crumbling to the ground around the perfectly made glowing green octagon. Instantly, he felt sick, dropping to his knees. Where he held the key, his veins felt like they were on fire, and they pulsated a deep green. Still, he carried on; fitting it into the slot and holding his hand over it to make sure it stayed in.  
  
When he saw that his plan was working he stumbled back, clambering as far away as he could. The ship was turning a deep shade of green, much like his veins and it began to give out a bright like from the cracks in its supposedly impenetrable surface.  
  
Clark's world instinctively turned into a slow motion picture. He watched as the ship slowly started to implode. But what he saw in a fraction of a second was impossible. There seemed to appear a tear. It almost looked like it was a tear in the light, but it was also a tear in the cellar. Like a tear in the world.  
  
He gasped loudly when he felt an invisible force pulling him towards it. He tried to grab onto something, anything but it was futile, he was being pulled too fast.  
  
It sucked him through the gap and immediately it closed behind him, sealing. Then, and immense explosion occurred.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Now a teenager, the boy was feared by everyone who met him. He stayed in the school because the teachers were too afraid to kick him out. No one would call him a friend. No one but Chloe Sullivan that is.  
  
When she had joined this school, she had hated it. And meeting someone else who hated it too was refreshing. Both of them were meant for more than a small town high school. And it was this mutual connection that had kept them friends.  
  
Not just close friends though. They shared moments of 'fun'. But she never asked any questions about him as it seemed to anger him and that was something no one who wanted to live would do. Still, he was something special. And she never once regretted getting involved with him.  
  
They walked down the hallways, a sense of power wherever they went. Everyone cowered at them, afraid of the only Goths in school. They had such small minds. But she liked that fear. She revelled in it.  
  
Clark looked extremely revved up today. He had worn his long leather coat and his eyes had a flare to them that wasn't usually there. God help anyone who messed with him today.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Will carry on soon. Please review 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Wake up kid," Clark heard a voice say. He also felt the sensation of someone jabbing him with a pitchfork.  
  
"Wha..." he mumbled through the haziness in his head.  
  
"Wake up and get out of my storm cellar."  
  
Suddenly the voice broke through to him and he realised who he was.  
  
"Dad?" he called to Jonathon.  
  
"What. are you on drugs?" he answered back.  
  
Clark looked around the cellar. It was different. There was no food and the farming equipment was rusty and unused. Yet it was still the same storm cellar that had stored his secrets for years.  
  
"Are you deaf? Cause I think I told you to get the hell out of here," he said, giving him a nudge towards the door.  
  
"But. I. I don't understand," Clark stuttered.  
  
"It's simple. You're just like all the other kids in this town. Picking on the old farmer who lives on his own. I am sick of it, I'll tell you that," Jonathon rambled.  
  
"On your own. What about mom. I mean Martha Kent," Clark asked. This was making no sense. Where was he?  
  
Jonathon stared at him for a moment and then gave him a look that could kill.  
  
"Don't ever, EVER, talk about my wife again. How did you find out? Did you come by just to cause me more misery about it?"  
  
"No, I just." Clark began. But he was fiercely stopped.  
  
"GET OUT," the man screamed.  
  
Clark backed towards the door. He took one last glance at the man who was supposed to be his father and then ran. He was too confused to stop for breath. He was in town in a matter of seconds and he wandered around desperately for someone he knew who could explain all this too him. But what he found was worse.  
  
* *  
*  
  
The boy felt more than just a little revved up. He wanted a fight. He wanted to confront someone, liked to see them try. Yet he sometimes held himself back. He knew that Chloe would frown upon some things and he wanted to keep her around.  
  
They stepped into the Talon, his creation. It had been a run down old theatre but he had made it into the best club in town. Well, in his opinion. Most of the kids from his school avoided the place like the plague, mainly because of the freak content inside. All those who had been turned when he had arrived had a certain level of respect for their creator. He had given them a knew life, one that didn't revolve around school and teen crushes. What they were doing would make history.  
  
"Clark," came a voice from behind him. He spun around in record speed.  
  
"Lex," he said with a nod.  
  
Lex was one his best. The only one of all of the freaks that demanded a certain level of respect next to him. His red eyes commanded a persons will, making him not a person to be reckoned with. Besides, a vampire beats a bug man or a flower.  
  
"How is the plan going?"  
  
"Smoothly as we could have hoped for, sir. Not even those kids can stop us."  
  
Clark's eyes lit up at mention of those puny teenagers that dared to put roadblocks in the way of their plans. If he knew where they were, they would not be alive now. The only thing he knew about them was their names. Pete, Lana, Eric and Kyle. And their names were little more than dust in the wind compared to what he had planned for the world.  
  
- - -  
  
Getting more evil, huh. Do you like? Review please. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The town was deserted. Nobody dared to walk around anymore. Life in Smallville had become nothing more than staying at home and going to school. Although going to school was as big a risk as any. That was another factor for the streets being so empty. So many families had moved so that they didn't have to be afraid. But a few had been stubborn and stayed. And even though most of them were either old farmers or kids that had let their parents go without them, nobody walked in this street. It was the worst.  
  
Of course Clark knew none of this. He walked down the road that he used to travel down everyday without a clue as to what could happen.  
  
"Don't move!" Came a shout from behind him. He spun around to meet the shouter, but before her knew it he was trapped behind a glowing green net, that stuck into the ground, forcing him to stay still. Of course he wouldn't have been able to move anyway. The pain that ran through him caused him to gasp for air - the shock had taken him of guard.  
  
"I told you not to move, you bastard," The same familiar voice shouted. He tried desperately to remember.  
  
"Guys, it's really him," she shouted to people he couldn't see. He fought the urge to fall into sleep, needing to know what the hell was going on.  
  
Finally the four people came into vision. It was Pete, Lana, Eric Summers, and Kyle Tippit. But Eric was supposed to be locked away. and Kyle had left Smallville. Clark didn't understand.  
  
"No, this feels too easy. He must have something up his sleeve," Pete said sceptically.  
  
"Speak up," Lana told Clark.  
  
"I. I. I'm not who you think I am," Clark managed to get out before the sleep finally came over him and everything faded to blackness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The boy lay in bed asleep. His dreams had haunted him since he had come to this town. Nothing could get rid of them.  
  
A red truck. an explosion. Running through fields. a sharp pain in between his shoulder blades. Then being the most terrified he had ever been  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The boy was walking about the house of those who had just died when he heard the door creak open.  
  
"Here, sit down Mr Kent," said a scratchy male voice. The boy peaked his head from behind the door and watched the three people in the room.  
  
"Mr Luthor, I appreciate your help but I'm perfectly fine. I just want to get to my wife," Jonathon told him.  
  
"Your wife is in good hands now. Just let them worry about it," He reassured the shocked man.  
  
Suddenly the boy cowered against the door as he was spotted by the third person. It was a boy a few years older than him who seemed to have lost all his hair. But the boy didn't look shocked or worried. He smiled at the boy and his eyes glowed red. Suddenly, on impulse, the boy sped at the other, picking him up in his arms and carrying him away. The two adults stared after them. They were just able to make out the shape of a young boy.  
  
Jonathon turned to Mr Luthor, a dark look in his eyes. "That's the boy that hurt my wife."  
  
- - -  
- 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"I love to dance with you. Your so free," Clark told Chloe as he spun her around.  
  
"Well, your pretty spirited yourself," she breathed. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their face. It was moments like this that Chloe loved.  
  
When the song finished they sat down, Chloe exhausted. Clark got her a cup of water and she thanked him.  
  
"It's alright for you, you don't ever get tired," she joked.  
  
"Well, I would have thought of that as a good thing. I could go all night," he said smoothly.  
  
She smiled lustrously at him. Then the smile died in a passionate kiss.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Clark and Lex had been best friends since that day. Lex viewed Clark as his saviour - he had always hated his father - and since his transformation, he had grown even less found of the old man. He was one of the only threats to his cause - along with the pesky teens that fought endlessly in a futile battle, which they obviously weren't going to win. God, Lex hated them. He seemed more bothered with them than Clark, who never seemed bothered with anyone.  
  
Lex started to walk in the alley outside the club, glancing back to see Clark and Chloe in a major lip-lock. He'd never been involved with anyone more than 5 minutes. In fact, sometimes he was tempted to feed of anyone, even Clark. He wondered what his blood was taste like. But he would never do that to his friend.  
  
He loved the silence, and the light of the moon. It seemed to regenerate him, give him strength that he otherwise would not have. He shifted a little when he heard a voice from around the corner. It sounded familiar. Slowly he crept up to the wall, peeking out the side. He tried to stay calm at the sight he saw. Clark was unconscious under a net, and the teens were taking him away.  
  
He was just about to save his friend when Clark came out of the side door and approached him. Lex looked from Clark to Clark, wondering what the hell was going on. When Clark saw the uncertain look on Lex's face, he frowned and Lex pointed in the direction of the kids.  
  
"What the." Clark breathed. "How did they manage this one?"  
  
Lex shook his head, not knowing anything more than him. They listened in the darkness for any clues as to what the teenagers plan was.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What did he mean, I'm not who you think I am?" Pete said in dismay.  
  
"I don't know. I think we should take him back to our place," Lana told him.  
  
"Are you kidding, that's exactly what they want," Eric shouted.  
  
"Look, everyone keep it down. Remember where we are. We'll take him J," Kyle reasoned.  
  
They all nodded silently. They picked up the heavy body and carried it into a car. As they sped off, they forgot to check the side mirrors as they usually did, assuming that they had Clark. If they had they would have seen his double speeding behind the truck to their destination.  
  
- - -  
-  
  
I have so many ideas spinning in my head at the moment for this story, so you'll have to be patient while I figure them out. 


	6. Chapter 5

I'm sorry if this story is immensely confusing. But it's more fun that way (  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Clark sat up with a start the minute he woke up. He remembered what had happened and looked around. Lana was standing in front of him with an odd looking gun in her hand.  
  
"Don't make any sudden movements," She said fiercely.  
  
He glanced around the house. It was his. He was back at the farm. He looked over his shoulder and saw Pete, Eric, Kyle and his father.  
  
"What.?" Clark couldn't think of what to say with a gun shoved in his face.  
  
"We'll ask the questions," Pete told him forcefully. Jonathon gave him a second glance and seemed to come to a realisation.  
  
"This is the kid from this morning," he told them.  
  
"What? You mean you didn't recognise him?" Eric demanded.  
  
"Well, he looks different. No make-up, different hair. and definitely different clothes," Jonathon reasoned.  
  
Clark began to feel self conscious and unsure. They were talking about him like he wasn't even here.  
  
"Okay, speak up," Lana turned to face him. "What's going on?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Clark mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Pete pressed.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," Clark spoke up. "One minute I'm at my house. and the next I'm being prodded by a pitch fork," he glanced at Jonathon.  
  
"Bullshit," Eric dismissed.  
  
"No, hear him out," Kyle said. He seemed the only one to actually doubt this was the bad Clark.  
  
"I was sucked through some sort of portal," Clark tried to explain. "There was a n explosion and it opened a hole that pulled me through to this world. I come from Smallville. but a different Smallville."  
  
They fell silent for a moment, but Lana never let down her guard. What had happened to turn her so cold, he wondered.  
  
"Sounds like a good story. but can you prove it?" She asked curiously.  
  
Clark thought for a moment. "I have pictures," he told her. "Show me," she said.  
  
He reached into his pocket. He had two pictures. One was of Pete Chloe and himself. The other was of him and his parents.  
  
Lana stared at them and passed them around. When they came t Jonathon he choked.  
  
"How did you. She's alive?" He asked.  
  
Clark nodded. "Things weren't supposed to be this way."  
  
"I think you need to do some explaining," Kyle told him.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Clark watched the car drive up to the farm that he so well remembered. He was about to step inside when he felt a cold presence swim around him. He had felt her before, been followed. She had a power over him, something he could not shake. But he would win in the end. He left the farm, vowing to come back for his double tomorrow. But then he'd bring reinforcements.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Chloe sat up in the bed, the sun shining through the slit in the curtain. Clark was getting dressed and with his back turned to her. Suddenly she noticed something. There was something glowing in his shoulder. Not on it, but in it. Like it was buried under the skin.  
  
"Clark, why is your shoulder glowing," She asked curiously.  
  
He looked in the mirror and then turned to her.  
  
"It does that when there's a threat," he told her plainly.  
  
"But what is it," she asked him.  
  
"A little piece of home. It's been there all my life," he lied.  
  
"Wow, so you're like a danger satellite," she joked. "I wonder what the danger is."  
  
"I don't know. It's never glowed so much before. It's like it's pulsing, I can feel it," he confessed.  
  
Suddenly he cowered over, holding his shoulder protectively. He groaned in pain and she stepped over to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly he straightened up again. "We have to go. It's my double. he's the danger." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Lana was sitting in the living room with Clark, still holding the gun in her hand just in case. Clark had explained everything to them, and it seemed like a logical explanation. But she was feeling something towards him that just wasn't right. It was almost like she knew him better than anyone. She just had to find out.  
  
"Do we know each other," She asked.  
  
"Yeah," he told her, "Since Pre School."  
  
"This is just too weird," she confessed. "Your so different from him."  
  
"What's he like?" Clark asked her curiously.  
  
"Worse than your most terrible nightmare," she told him truthfully.  
  
"I wonder what happened to make him so horrible," he queered.  
  
Lana shrugged.  
  
"You know, you were different too," he told her.  
  
She smiled. "What, was I miss perfect high school cheerleader and jock's boyfriend?"  
  
"Well. yeah," he confessed, laughing slightly. "His name was Whitney. you went out for ages," Clark sighed.  
  
At the sound of his name, Lana suddenly retreated.  
  
"Is he uh, still alive?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Clark shook his head. "He died in combat."  
  
"Combat? That sounds like Whitney. He was always trying to help people," she choked back tears. Clark became confused.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we were just like you said, apart from the jock and cheerleader part. There have been no clubs at school for 12 years," she confessed. "But he uh, he died. Clark killed him."  
  
"I'm so sorry Lana," he told her, feeling guiltier than he had because of her parents.  
  
Lana looked into the stranger's eyes and saw the sympathy and regret in his eyes. "If only I could hear that from the other you," she told him.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Clark watched from outside the house. 'How sweet' he thought, watching the scene unfold. His enhanced hearing had allowed him to hear it all. He remembered that kid he'd killed. Stupid teenager had tried to kill him. So he got rid of him. If anything, he'd call it self-defence. But soon he wouldn't have to worry about any of that. Soon he'd have two of him, and no one would challenge them together. After all, they couldn't be that different. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"It's time," Clark said down the phone to Lex. He rounded up the other four vampires he had made and they flew towards the Kent farm, thinking hungrily of the meals they would finally be granted.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Lana smiled softly as she watched Clark brooding. She climbed up the barn steps, despite her instinctive hate towards him, and greeted him warmly.  
  
"I love the sunset from this loft," she told him.  
  
"In my reality this was built for me," he said wistfully. "Why did he make it here?"  
  
"For meetings and storing supplies," she informed him. But she became curious. "What were you thinking?"  
  
Clark hesitated slightly. "I was thinking of my mother. Martha Kent I mean. What if I never see her again?"  
  
"You'll find a way back," she reassured him. "But I don't know what Jonathon's going to do. I hope he can just let you go back to your own world without him. There's a certain balance you have to keep," she said.  
  
He nodded in understanding.  
  
"It's weird. You, my dad and Pete are here, but where is everyone else," he said.  
  
"You mean the girl in the photo," Lana said, bitterness taking over her voice.  
  
"Yeah. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"She's with the other Clark. They're a partnership of sorts," she told him.  
  
Clark sighed heavily. Lana could see this was a big blow.  
  
"What about Lex?" Clark asked.  
  
"Luthor?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, he was my friend back there too." he trailed off when he saw that she was staring into the sky.  
  
"No, It's Lex Luthor," she said, pointing in the direction of the five flying vampires. The one in the middle was his best friend.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Lex spotted the two teenagers staring his way. It was uncanny how much this boy looked like his friend. He grinned uncontrollably as he realised that drinking this boy would be like drinking his friend, something he'd dreamed about for years.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
"Come on!" Lana called to Clark as they ran down the stairs and Lana picked up her mobile, warning Pete of the danger. Clark was too shocked to help, the thought of Lex flying through the air was too much. She was quick and efficient, picking out the best weapons and even giving a crossbow to Clark. By the time they were all there she had everything ready. But would it be enough.  
  
"Here kiddie kid kiddies," Said a voice from the loft.  
  
"Were down here you bastards," said Pete fearlessly. Clark noted that he had never seen Pete this strong before.  
  
The five demons floated down to meet them.  
  
"What do you want?" Lana asked, holding out the crossbow to keep them at bay.  
  
"We want you all to die," Lex stated.  
  
And with that, he flew at Lana, knocking her to the ground. Clark went to help her but two of the vampires grabbed his arms, bringing him to the floor as well.  
  
Lana struggled but Lex was too powerful for her. The two vampires that held Clark tried to bite his arms, only to pull back abruptly when they found they could not penetrate his skin. Yet they held him back. Pete, Eric, Kyle and Jonathon tried their best to keep the other three at bay, but even though they had the advantage in numbers, they were quickly beaten.  
  
Clark pulled against the vampires' strong grip. He managed to free himself of one of them before shoving the other against the wall. He sped towards Lex, ramming him off of Lana, whom he was about to bite.  
  
But Lex recovered quicker than Clark had expected. As Clark tried to wake up an unconscious Lana, Lex grabbed him round the middle and threw him across the barn. He landed heavily on the stairs, failing to get back up. They were stronger than the refined meteorite thugs he had fought a while back, and he was starting to weaken.  
  
Lex stalked over to him, smiling evilly. He took out a small piece of green rock and Clark groaned, clenching his teeth. He tried to stand, to get away, but he feel straight back down again. Finally he admitted defeat, slouching on the stairway, as the vampire got closer. Lex bent over Clark, holding him down by his shoulders. With great anticipation, Lex sunk his teeth into the boy, feeding off his powerful blood.  
  
- - -  
-  
  
Hahaha, I'm going to leave it there. I swear this story is turning me evil as well. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The boy's blood was euphoric. Like nothing Lex had ever experienced. It was like power flooded through him filling him with the information in the stars. He knew everything this boy knew, and everything he would know. He knew he should stop drinking, but he couldn't bear to let it stop. It was taking over him.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Clark gasped in shock, spluttering. How had he managed to pierce his skin? Why was Lex a vampire? He just didn't understand. Then, just like an epiphany, the explanation came to him. And it was the same one that seemed to always apply to the unexplained. The meteor shower. It must have done more than just make Lex bald in this dimension. It made him into some sort of vampire.  
  
While usually this would have made him feel really guilty, he was too weak to think it through properly. The levels of blood in his system where almost depleted. In short, if Lex didn't stop he would die in a matter of seconds. Clark was determined not to let that happen.  
  
He fought the creature, trying desperately to move his head away from his neck. But it wouldn't move. He was stronger than Clark in this weakened state. In a moment of pure sadness, Clark knew that he was lost.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Lex flew into the barn wall, crashing through it and landing on the hard earth outside. He got up and looked back at the person who'd attacked him, aghast to find Clark - his Clark - standing over his unconscious victim and lifting him up.  
  
The others watched, also in shock as Clark began to walk slowly out of the barn.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lana screamed.  
  
"I'm taking away my brother, we share the same blood so we share the same enemies. And I will not have you converting him to your side," Clark told her, not turning around once to face her.  
  
Before she could say anything else, he sped off towards the Talon.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Lex looked around the barn, enraged beyond belief. That wasn't the plan. Clark had made him out to seem a fool. The other vampires joined Lex by the barn wall. They glared back at the kids.  
  
"Leave this place, or you'll never see the dark of night again," Kyle told them.  
  
Lex gave him one last snarl and turned to leave. The sun would be coming up soon anyway. And he needed to know what was going on. Clark had never betrayed him before, and he wasn't about to let him start now. They were equal fighters, even if Clark liked to think otherwise. Lex stayed loyal because of their friendship, and the fact that he was the key to power. And that was something Lex had to have in any lifetime.  
  
- - -  
-  
  
Sorry for leaving you in the lurch. Hope this has made it all better. Will continue soon.. Please review. Pretty please!  
  
OHHHHHHHH. for anyone who hasn't seen it yet, 'Pirates of the Caribbean' is amazing. It only came out in England yesterday and I went to see it hehe. Let's hope that the fact they gave it a sub heading (the curse of the black pearl) immediately means there will be a sequel. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
  
Clark woke up to someone splashing water in his face. He spluttered and coughed, sitting up quickly. Someone was sat on top of him and after wiping the water out of his eyes, he realised who it was.  
  
"Chloe?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"How do you know me? I think I'd remember if I'd met a double of my man before," she slurred.  
  
Clark felt extremely uncomfortable with her sitting on top of him. She was wearing a tiny skirt and very revealing top. And he had to admit that she looked amazing.  
  
Chloe saw his uncomfort and smiled.  
  
"What's the matter, you shy?"  
  
"I. it's just. never mind," he mumbled.  
  
"I don't," she breathed, inching her mouth closer to his face. She kissed him, like she had been waiting to kiss him her whole life. It was full of need and passion. She bit his lip playfully, giggling to herself with glee.  
  
Clark froze; this was Chloe, his best friend. But looking at her, he realised he wanted her. Without hesitation he kissed her back, taking hold of her neck and pulling her closer.  
  
"Ahem," someone coughed behind them.  
  
They stopped abruptly, looking to the doorway.  
  
"If he wasn't my double I'd think you were cheating on me," said Clark from the doorway.  
  
Chloe slid of Clark. "I'll catch up with you later," she said.  
  
Clark looked at Clark uncomfortably; suddenly curious as to why he was there. Why hadn't he thought about it before?  
  
"First of all, I think it would be easier if you call me Kal. just so things don't get confusing," Kal began.  
  
Clark nodded slowly, threatened by his twin.  
  
"Well, it seems the enemy got to you first. If I had known there where more like me I wouldn't have been so careful, would have taken a few more risks. But now that you're here you can help us," he told Clark.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you want from me. I'm not even supposed to be here," Clark tried to explain.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kal queried.  
  
Clark took a deep breath and explained his origins in this world.  
  
"Parallel dimensions, eh? Well that would explain why you look like a farm kid. It's like looking in a mirror from hell," Kal said callously. "Well, if that's true then I guess I should just kill you."  
  
"Wait, what?" Clark exclaimed.  
  
"You either die, or work with me. it's your choice." Kal glared at Clark fiercely, but he returned it.  
  
"I'll never help you," he said defiantly.  
  
"Fine, but I did give you an option. Just remember that," Kal grinned. "Chloe," he called.  
  
She came into the room with a little led box in her hands.  
  
"Can I play now?" she asked Kal.  
  
"He's all yours," he breathed, kissing her as he left the room.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Lana was franticly grabbing every weapon she could find. The others were surrounding her, trying to reason with her.  
  
"You can't just waltz in there with guns of this size, demanding the release of their only real threat," Kyle said desperately.  
  
"Watch me," Lana said darkly.  
  
"Look, we don't even know if this guy is the real deal. What if it was a trap from the beginning?" Pete pointed out.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid," Lana spat, making Pete withdraw. "I talked to him. I saw him. You saw him. did he honestly look like a liar?" She asked Pete.  
  
"No," he whispered.  
  
"Then we have to help him," she decided.  
  
And with that she left the house, driving steadily towards the place where her parents met. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Pete paced back and forth impatiently. Damn that girl. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing.  
  
"Come one, get in the car," he said to the others.  
  
"But." Kyle started.  
  
"Do you want her to die?" Pete said fiercely.  
  
He nodded in understanding and they all headed to the second car. They would have to rescue the rescuer.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Clark screamed in agony as the knife sank in deeper. Scratches and burns covered Clark's chest. The little lead box sat on the desk next to him. He glanced at it, hoping that maybe he could reach it. Like she read his mind Chloe spoke up.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, you aren't getting out of it that easily," she laughed.  
  
Clark looked up at her angrily. What had made Chloe so evil?  
  
"What happened to you?" he whispered.  
  
She seemed a little taken aback. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You used to be so warm." he trailed off. If he could keep this up then he might have a chance.  
  
"Oh I see what your doing. You're trying to distract me. Nice try cutie," she said seemingly pleased with her self.  
  
"Then how do I know that your mother left you when you where four years old?" He asked, getting more intense with every word he spoke.  
  
"Lucky guess." she mumbled.  
  
"You have a cousin called Lois in metropolis, your dad is called Gabe, you want to be a journalist," he told her.  
  
"Well, you can stop right there because I never wanted to be a journalist. Ignorance is bliss and I've never cared about the truth," she revealed.  
  
"Then I guess you don't care how I know that stuff?" he asked.  
  
"I guess not," she replied.  
  
There glares where broken when a gas canister flew into the room, filling it with a purple cloud of smoke. Clark used the distraction to his advantage. He threw Chloe off of him and shut the lid to the box.  
  
Immediately his strength began to return. The purple gas tried to invade his lungs, and in his weakened state he began to cough.  
  
Before anyone could come in the room, Clark ran from it, smashing through the window and into the back alley. When he reached the street he stopped to catch his breath and a car pulled up beside him.  
  
Pete, Kyle, Jonathon and Eric dashed out of the car to meet him.  
  
"What happened?" Pete asked Clark frantically.  
  
"I don't know. Someone set off gas and I got away. Where's Lana?" Clark said, sounding concerned.  
  
Pete gestured towards the Talon, but no sooner had his head turned before Clark was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kal," Lana shouted through the smoke. "Where's Clark?"  
  
"He's with me now," said a voice from in front of her. She couldn't see through the smoke but she knew who it was.  
  
"I don't believe it, he would never believe a scum bag like you," Lana shouted.  
  
"So much faith," Kal replied in a mocking tone. "But don't you see. He is me. There's no loyalty that can beat that."  
  
"No one is loyal to you Kal. They all stay by you in fear. You're a fool if you don't see that," she shouted.  
  
Suddenly Kal's voice turned cold.  
  
"You couldn't save your first boyfriend. What makes you think you can save this one," he said, almost beckoning her to make a move.  
  
Lana fired at Kal. It was a gun specially made to fire meteor radiation, the only weakness that he seemed to have.  
  
For a moment she thought she'd hit him, but then his voice sounded again.  
  
"Do I need to remind you that you'll never beat me?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe after you're dead."  
  
She fired again and again, but still nothing seemed to collide. The smoke in the room was beginning to clear. Before she could turn in time he was behind her.  
  
He grabbed her around the waist and through her through the window.  
  
Lana tried to get back up but then she saw the shard of glass sticking out of her side. She fought the urge to pull it out with extreme difficulty, and tried to crawl away. But Clark was in front of her already. She looked up at him with fear. She knew what he would do. But she could do nothing to stop him.  
  
- - - -  
  
Always a cliffhanger. I'm sorry that's just the way I operate. Review please 


	12. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Clark looked at Lana's terrified face and tried to match it with a reassuring one. But it seemed she was not afraid for herself. She was afraid for him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her, quickly bending down to see her clearly.  
  
"I'm fine," she managed to get out. "It's just a scratch. But you have to get out of here."  
  
He ignored her warning and stepped further into the room. Quickly he searched it with his x-ray vision. In the corner of the room, he saw Kal, walking closer towards him.  
  
"Why don't you face me yourself Kal?" Clark shouted.  
  
"It's not time yet. But I promise you. You'll wish for death before the end," came Kal's voice through the mist. Then he super speeded into the distance to find the rest of his crew who had fled in the panic.  
  
Clark was too exhausted to chase after him so he went to Lana's side instead.  
  
"Clark?" She asked slowly. She seemed confused. Clark looked over her wound. It was more than just a scratch. Before he could do anything about it, Chloe stepped into the room, rubbing her head.  
  
"Where's Kal?" She asked, gaining her posture again.  
  
"He ran," Clark confirmed, slightly proudly.  
  
Chloe's face turned a horrible white colour. "Oh, no," She whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Clark asked.  
  
"Kal always said that if he couldn't have this place then no one could," she told him or her. "We have to run."  
  
"Why, what's going on," Clark pressed. But then his acute hearing picked up the smallest sound. A ticking that filled his eyes with fear.  
  
Then the building blew up. 


End file.
